


Indulgence

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: God damn it.Of course this was bound to happen.They were snowed in.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onus_Probandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/gifts).



> MERRY CRIBMUS IRRI~! I GOT SUPER LUCKY WITH THE SECRET SANTA ASSIGNMENTS!!! I tried my best on this, and I hope you like it!

“TWO?!”

The man nodded sheepishly.

“ITS THREE AM WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS?!”

“Uh, one is-”

The barista had already stormed away from the window, going to make the two cotton candy swirl disasters.

Quatre made the drinks, ears flicking angrily as Six watched on. Despite his fury his finesse wasn't lacking in the slightest, Six standing by, fishing around in his wallet for his card.

“Here.” He growled, slamming the drinks on the counter, swiping Six's card.

Six took one, taking a sip. Just as good as it was every night.

“Hey, take the other one damn it- you paid for it!”

“Oh, that one is for you.”

Quatre looked at him like he just grew and extra head, blinking in confusion. “I'm sorry  _ what?!” _ He snapped, more aggressively than he intended.

“You're always so tired and mad I thought I would buy you something-”

“SO YOU GOT ME THIS?! This thing is  _ so fake  _ you have no idea!!” He barked, ears flicking back, before he took a very long sip right in front of Six.

“Soo… what  _ do  _ you like?”

“Like I would tell you that! Now scram! Go to bed or something!!”

Furrowing his brow, Six’s eyes scanned the counter behind Quatre- filled with machines and syrups and cups and straws of every color. 

His eyes locked on to something he recognized from the light- up menu posted on the outside of the kiosk. 

A chocolate mint truffle chiller- but the color looked a bit off, there was a mocha version, wasn't there?

“Hey!”

Quatre's stern snap pulled him back to reality. 

“I said scram! I better not see ya until tomorrow!”

Six almost wanted to smile to himself, ears flicking as he nodded, thankful for the surgical mask hiding his blush as Quatre took another long sip of the pink and blue drink. 

The night closed in around him, streetlights thinning out on the way to his apartment complex a few blocks down. 

Unlocking the door to his apartment, backpack half falling off his shoulder, he couldn't resist the smile that pulled at his lips under the mask. 

That's the most he's ever gotten out of Quatre  _ ever-  _ and they had been having their 3 am encounters for months now-

For some reason it made his heart race, and it wasn't just the sugar that made him feel that way.

_ Oh. Oh man. _

_ I have a crush. _

*****

“Two Mocha Mint Truffles.”

Quatre raised an eyebrow at that, leaning out of the window to scrutinize him. “Who are you and what have you done with Six?”

“It's me, I swear- just wanna try something new…”

Begrudgingly, Quatre accepted that answer, turning and starting up the machine. Six took a peek at the counter as Quatre's back was turned- no drink.

“Quit staring at my ass bastard.”

Six quickly looked to the asphalt beneath his feet, despite the fact he wasn't looking at Quatre's ass at all!

OK maybe he sneaked a look or two on separate occasions...

But that didn't matter, that was in the past. He had stood in this drive-through lane a million times before and peered over the window like a child, curious to see what was inside, where his eyes would wander-

And sometimes that would be to Quatre's ass. Although sometimes it would be to his hair or ears or back or thighs- there was simply too much of him to look at-

Too much of him to love. 

Quelling a blush was impossible as he tried to avoid staring.

A finger tapped the top of his head, and he almost jumped back in surprise. Looking up he made eye contact with the barista, who also seemed to be… blushing?

“Here. Get out. Have a good night.”

Six took the drink, leaving one on the counter as he always did. The stars came into view as he distanced himself from the bright streetlights of the main road, weaving through the darkness of the neighborhood. 

The porch light flicked on as he approached, fiddling with his keys in the fall breeze. It was getting colder, he would need to bring his snow gear out soon…

Switching on the lights and locking the door, he checked his phone for the time. He would probably sleep in a few more hours… the drink wasn’t that bad, actually. He might make this the regular choice...

Something was scribbled on his cup, and now that it was resting on the counter of his kitchen, he actually noticed it.

His heart did a full parkour routine within his rib cage as he realized that they were  _ numbers.  _

A  _ phone number. _

Never in his life had he pulled out his phone so quickly, entering it in, adding a good amount of emojis to Quatre’s title.

Being so keen to get in contact with someone was… very  _ new  _ to him- he’d never been so eager to get closer to someone-

Well, he hadn’t been so eager for a long time.

His fingers hovered over the little letter icon- he could send Quatre a text  _ right now  _ if he wanted too- that’s the kind of power he had…

Not like he would ever use that power.

Even after he pressed the save button and he had rolled around in his bed trying to resist squealing like a teenage girl because a cute boy gave him his number he never actually got the guts to text.

Not a week after he got it.

Not a month after he got it.

Not even when the snow started to fall and the nights got longer did he bother to text the number, still terrified for his life at the very prospect of talking to him outside of their nightly encounters.

*****

“What are you doing here maniac!? It’s 6 degrees below freezing!” Quatre shrieked into the cold air as Six shuffled down the icy path.

His debit card was in the fist of his glove, fingers still trembling in the cold. “Two peppermint mochas please.”

“You could have texted me your order you Dumbass!” Quatre barked, snatching the card out of his gloved palm, shuffling around the little hut.

Opening the small door to the hut, Quatre ushered him in. “Get in here damn it!”

Hesitantly, Six shuffled to the small wooden stairs, brushing the snow from his feet before stepping inside the sweltering kiosk.

“Would you not get fired for this?”

Shrugging, Quatre closed and locked the door behind him. “Doubt he cares honestly. He’s just happy someone takes this shift.”

“Huh.”

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?! Everything is shut down!”

“Not security jobs.”

Six’s particular timing suddenly made sense to Quatre- along with the oddly professional shoes and the slacks- and the weird belt and the blue security guard looking shirt-

Ok maybe Quatre was just kinda stupid- spending most of his time sneaking glances at Six’s extremely cute face.

_ Wait his extremely cute what now?! _

He spared a glance behind him, Six standing there awkwardly, looking around the little coffee hut. His ears were twitching under his hat, making the fleece trapping them move in a very cute manner.

“You really don’t need to let me in…”

“I can’t have one of my three regulars dying on me!”

Six smiled, although the few number of regulars was likely due to the horrendous hours that both of them worked.

“How is it so hot in here?”

Quatre’s hands moved on autopilot, starting to put together the drinks. “It’s well heated- this place used to be one of those Sexy Swimsuit coffee place deals. Hence the name Coffee Beach and the palm trees smacked on the side.”

“Oh.”

He shrugged, pouring out the coffee. “It's great in the winter. My boss has made jokes about bringing it back but he never acts on them.”

_ I wouldn't mind seeing you in a swimsuit-  _ Six almost smacked a hand over his mouth, starting to blush at the very  _ thought  _ of Quatre shirtless.

“Here.” Quatre said, drawing Six's attention as he turned to pass him the drink. 

Six couldn't help but take notice of the very elegant way Quatre turned, how his hip raised slightly, the arch of his back-

Oh his mind was  _ way  _ past the gutter now and he was eternally grateful his snow pants were very thick.

He turned towards the door, about to leave and head home.

“Hey, you are  _ not  _ going back out there- shit looks  _ crazy. _ ”

Blinking, Six turned back to Quatre, who was turning down heaters and closing the window to the kiosk.

Quatre left something unspoken as he said that, eyes betraying him.  _ “Please don't leave me alone out here.” _

“Do you, uh, have a ride home? Everything is iced over, I had to walk home from work because the buses were down-”

“You did WHAT?!”

Quatre's tone surprised him, and the man looked… Sad? Angry?

“Well, yeah, it only took me an hour or two- they let me off early-”

A folding chair snapped open, Quatre yanking him down “YOU DON'T GOTTA JUST STAND THERE! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!!”

Ears flicked back angrily, he started shuffling around the pastry case. Six was surprised this place was so well stocked…

“Honestly, you’re a maniac- walking around in the cold-”

“Do you have a ride home?”

Quatre paused, chewing his lip. “...No.”

“Would you- uh- I live nearby, if that's-”

Silence fell over them the moment they realized what was happening. 

Swallowing, Quatre’s attention was put on warming up a croissant, as if allergic to Six’s gaze. “I. I wouldn’t- Fine. I’ll go with you. No one is going anywhere in this weather.”

Words were crushed by a thick smoke of awkwardness and uncertainty. Moving his scarf down, Six’s flushed cheeks were aggressively red, his body heating up under his thick coats. “R-really?”

With an endearing amount of uncertainty, cheeks just as red as Six’s, Quatre nodded, passing him the food.

Steam started to coat the windows as they sat, the only noise coming from the crumbling pastry.

Silence was shattered like glass as the small phone resting on the counter rang out into the hut. Scrambling out of his chair, Quatre answered the call.

“Yeah?... Got it. Yeah I have the keys.” Six watched on as Quatre got an earful from  _ somebody _ . “Got it, got it. Yo palm hair. Do me a favor and tell Ti that I’ve got somewhere to stay- my cell service ain’t working in here…. Ok thanks bye.”

Aggressively hanging up on the man, Quatre turned. “Sit tight. I’m gonna clean and then we’re going to your place.”

Six couldn’t really say much, watching on as the erune flitted around the hut, cleaning and wiping down counters. He would offer to help, but he couldn’t shake the idea that stepping in to assist would only cause the process to take longer.

Metal canisters clanked in the skink as Quatre rinsed them out with a well practiced system. He had done this a thousand times, and he could do it a thousand more.

“Gonna get real cold in here when I turn the heaters off, so bundle up.” He said, shrugging on his own coat. It was likely too thin for the current weather…

Within minutes of Quatre flicking the heaters off, Six could see his breath turn to steam in the cold air. There was some final clattering, a few more things put away, before Quatre shoved his hands in his pockets and pushed Six out the door. 

Snow crunching beneath his feet, Quatre’s ears flicked in the cold wind as he locked the doors after shutting all the lights off, making sure the signs were also turned off.

“So. Where to.”

He was going to freeze to death out here and Six wasn’t going to allow that.

“Hey- What are you!-“ he snapped back as Six tried to wrap his scarf around his neck.

“It’s cold. It will probably take us a few minutes to get there in the snow and ice.”

Six had a point, and Quatre resigned himself to the other erune wrapping his scarf around his neck.

“Alright- show me the way.”

*****

“ _ Shit!  _ Thank god your house is above freezing…” Quatre grumbled, stumbling into the apartment. It was a pretty swanky place for a mere security guard…

Six was going to comment about how poorly prepared Quatre was for the weather, but he held his tongue, closing the door behind them, kicking the snow from his boots. 

Flicking on the lights, he fiddled with the thermostat as Quatre removed his thin coat, ears twitching excessively in an attempt to warm up.

“Are your ears cold?”

He scoffed, hanging up Six’s scarf. “Ya think?!”

Six didn’t press much further, drowning out the thought of gently warming the twitching appendages with his hands- or maybe even his  _ mouth- _

The heating vents started to whistle and groan as warm air started to move through. Six quickly turned on the small gas fireplace, moving to the kitchen to get a hot water bottle going.

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“Tea.”

Opening and closing maybe a dozen cabinets, Six scrambled to search for the tea. He knew he had some, he had served it to guests before… but that was likely more than a year ago… could tea bags go bad?

“Does uuuhhhh Chamomile work?”

A grunt from the couch wasn’t much of a helpful answer.

Shuffling back to the couch, he relaxed a bit in the light radiant heat of the fireplace. “Is that a yes-“

He cut himself off, a squeak threatening to escape him. Quatre was  _ cute. Really cute.  _

Six didn’t know how someone so damn adorable would end up curled on his couch, burying himself into a pile of blankets in an effort to keep warm. 

A grumble came through the massive mound of fabric. “...yeah…” 

Blinking was a voluntary task, Six having to remind himself to breathe as he felt his heart starting to stumble over itself as he tried to not drown In his own saliva. “Ok I’ll, get that for you-“

“Hhhhhn and some warm food?”

“...I can make that happen, just sit tight.”

He was absolutely fooling himself- he barely knew how to cook. Serving Quatre reheated leftovers would be gross, and if fortune smiled upon him he would be able to find some frozen potstickers or  _ something  _ he could cook to make himself look like a functional person.

Fate was merciful upon him, not only had his guess about those frozen potstickers been correct, he found three entire bags of frozen tater tots that had yet to expire. He could just  _ tell  _ this was going to be a good portion of his diet for the next few days.

“How long can you wait?”

“What do you have?”

“Tater tots and… some potstickers.”

“Mmmmmm… potstickers?”

“Got it.”

Six wasn’t particularly good at cooking, and wasn’t a huge fan of cooking for himself, but he found that cooking for others was often a whole separate scenario. He seemed to fall into this rhythm- always a step or two ahead. Breaking the flow was a pain, but necessary in this case- breaking to bring Quatre his tea, to search for some blankets, and to get all the faucets dripping in preparation for a potential pipe freeze.

Quatre kept to himself as he sat on the couch, staving off sleep. Slowly, the smell of actual food filled the house, Giving him the motivation to stay awake.

He was too scared to try and turn the TV on, pulling a blanket around him, cold fingers trying to text his sister. At least he had reception around here…

His phone vibrated in his hand, and he quickly answered the call.

“Hey Tien.”

_ “Where are you are you alright?” _

“I'm fine, I'm fine- I'm at a regular's house.”

_ “...That does not sound safe at all.” _

“Hey, I'll be fine. Just trust me.”

_ “...Fine. Just be careful. I'll pick you up the minute I can drive.” _

“Understood.”

_ “Bye, love you.” _

“Yeah love you too sis. See ya.”

Hanging up, he was surprised to see food being placed on the coffee table before him. 

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problem.” Six said, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“...Are you cold?”

He looked up at Quatre, ears flicking. “No, not really-”

A blanket was slung over his shoulders anyway. 

“You really didn't need to-”

“Shut up. I don't want you to die or something.”

Six was sure being only slightly uncomfortable would not lead to his death, but it seemed stupid to argue as he nibbled at the food.

Quatre absolutely inhaled everything placed before him, but Six found it much more adorable that off putting.

Plates clattered onto the wood of the coffee table. A weight leaning against him came as a surprise, but it didn't deter him from finishing his dinner.

Soft ears twitched out of the corner of his eye, and he felt himself blushing- They had never even had a proper date and they were now lounging on the couch together, like they had been dating for years.

Struggling to hide his awkwardness, he flicked the tv on, a shaky arm slinging over Quatre’s shoulders.

Quatre didn’t seem to complain, only moving closer to him. “Change the channel, I don’t wanna watch the news.”

He nodded, flicking through channels until he stumbled upon one that seemed perfectly mindless- The program was just online videos of cats that had been edited into some sort of stupid filler program.

Quatre didn’t complain, seemingly perfectly happy watching stupid felines fall of couches and knock over Christmas trees.

It was good, It was mindless… It gave them time to ensure none of their toes had fallen off, and allowed them to thaw out their legs under the thick blankets.

The sun started to rise, and sleep started to claw at them, Many night shifts accustoming them to sleeping during the day.

Six spoke up, staying focused on the television screen. “Uh, you can take the master bedroom, I can just take the couch.”

“...Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Quatre didn’t look like he believed him, hands gently kneading the oversized shirt in his hands. Likely a fidgeting behavior.

“Alright then, I’m off to bed. Do you need anything from your room?”

“No. Sleep well.”

He was already moving down the hall, his reply slightly warped as he yawned, sleep starting to prematurely manifest. “I will, love you.”

“Love you too.”

The bedroom door had closed and the house had grown long silent before Six suddenly realized what had just transpired.

Quatre had just professed his love to him.

And he responded. Like it was  _ instinct  _ or something, some sort of supernatural force making the words flow out much to easy, despite the vice- grip of sleep upon him.

This was going to bite him in the ass when he woke up, but he didn’t give two shits about that. For once in maybe a long, long, time, maybe ever, he was ok with that.

Maybe he could actually just sleep on it for once.

*****

God damn it.

Of course this was bound to happen.

They were snowed in.

Sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future was not his largest issue at the current moment, he had slept on worse. 

The problem lie in the fact that he was currently  _ living  _ with someone he was very much attracted to and had, in fact, proclaimed his love to. He wasn’t much of a responsibility person, and being saddled with the weight of such an interaction was sure to grate on him until the snows cleared and his soul was released from its prison of sexual frustration.

If only fate was just as merciful.

“Good morning… er, Afternoon…” Quatre grumbled, padding out into the living room, swimming in one of Six’s old shirts.

The gods hated him and had decided they were going to use Quatre to murder him in cold blood. There should be  _ no conceivable reason  _ why someone could be so attractive, be so  _ beautiful!  _ And yet, Quatre stood before him, hair cascading down his back, sleep still gripping his eyes, sharp canines bared in a yawn, his ears rotated forward as he stretched away the shackles of sleep.

“Uh, afternoon. You’re going to be here for a while.”

“What?”

Six motioned to the sliding door that opened to the small, empty balcony. Easily three feet of snow had piled up against the glass, sticky enough to not fall through the open metal fence around the slab of concrete.

“...You’ve got to be shitting me.”

He didn’t have much of a reply to that- he wasn’t very happy with the situation either, but for different reasons.

He was going to need to contain his feelings to the next few days or come off as a total fucking creep and neither of those seemed like good options.

“Yeah… I guess there’s not much we can really  _ do  _ about it… at least the power is still on…”

Quatre nodded, shuffling into the kitchen. “Do we have enough food?”

“If we eat the perishables first we should be fine.”

“Alright. You got an assload of leftovers in here…”

Six swallowed, he really didn’t want to inform Quatre of his very poor eating habits, but such a thing was practically inevitable in their current situation. 

Two styrofoam containers clattered onto the counter, Quatre carefully opening the, up, like they might contain some sort of dangerous creature. 

“...Do you ever eat vegetables?”

“No.”

“...That’s kinda. Sad.”

“I’m aware.”

“Oh well, I’ll make it work.”

Six’s ears twitched up as he heard some pans clanking against each other. Quatre was shuffling around the kitchen, putting together some variation of ingredients and takeout leftovers into a pan, likely in an attempt to warm them all up.

“...So, about last night…”

He had been dreading this conversation. He knew it was going to happen, but he wanted to delay it as long as he possibly could. “I’m sorry about that, it was instinct, I knew it probably came off really weird-“

“What?”

Quatre’s confused look sent him into a panic. Now he looked even more like a fool! “Uh, well, the whole ‘I love you’ thing-“

“What about it?”

“It was rude and out of nowhere!”

“Yeah but I’m the one who said it first.”

Quatre was right, as much as Six would hate to admit it.

“...I meant it. By the way. I think I’m in love with you.”

Six was going to go into cardiac arrest. He was not in the right state to handle such a revelation- he almost fell out of his chair as the full weight of Quatre’s words hit him like a train. 

Quatre was in love. With  _ him. _

“Don’t let it get to your fucking head, OK?! This doesn't mean we're gonna fuck for warmth got it!”

He nodded, trying to cover his face, suddenly feeling nude without his surgical mask.

“...Yeah. That's how I feel about you. One creep move and I'm kicking you out of your own house.”

Six was sure that if he did such a thing he would be absolutely deserving of that punishment. Freezing to death would be a most merciful punishment for such transgressions.

“Hey, Six.”

He looked up at Quatre as he brought some reheated food to the table. 

“...Talk damn it. Are you OK with this?”

“Uh-um-Yes?”

“Good.”

*****

This just had to go from bad to worse huh.

Quatre first pointed it out after dinner, shivering on the couch.

“Did you not turn the heaters on?!”

Six stood up, checking the thermostat. It was  _ not  _ supposed to be 54° in here. Ever.

Shuffling over to the landline he checked the messages. Sure enough, there was one from his landlord.

He was far too tired to listen to it, truth be told. The electricity seemed to be fine and the oven still worked- along with the gas fireplace… He knew there was at least three space heaters he had for emergencies-

“I think the heating system is down or something. I have some space heaters, we can make it until the snow melts- hopefully.”

Quatre huffed, pulling the blankets tighter around him. “Well?! Get to it!”

“On it.” Six was already digging through the coat closet, finding extra blankets and space heaters. 

“...You don't need to sleep out here tonight. “

The comment blindsided him, making him pause for a moment. “I- I can can take the couch, it's no problem.”

“No! I won't let you freeze to death! This fireplace is basically useless!”

He was right, but Six couldn't tell if he was just trying to get Six to sleep with him- in a non sexual manner. He hoped. At this point, who knew- it was already starting to feel like the intro to a bad porno- why not go all the way?

Not like he would ever point that out or force Quatre into an uncomfortable situation- he was honestly more apprehensive to take him up on that offer than he needed to be.

“Uh, what do you-”

“WE COULD SHARE THE BED TO KEEP WARM!” 

Quatre probably didn't need to be that loud, but judging by how red his face was it either needed to be screamed from the rooftops or never mentioned at all.

Six now found himself blushing- the idea was immensely cute and also made him extremely flustered. “I-If you want to…”

“I do!”

Staring at each other wasn't getting them anywhere, that's for sure. 

“Uh. OK then. We can do that for tonight.”

“Until the power turns back on!”

“...Or until then…”

Their eyes didn't waver until Six snapped himself out of it, getting back to his earlier task of getting all the space heaters going. Putting them in good places would be crucial- One in the bedroom, one in the bathroom, and one in the living room. If they wanted to go into the kitchen they would… just Have to suffer. 

Quatre watched him with interest as he sorted everything out- shuffling cables and prioritizing everything as needed. Sadly that meant the lamp was moved to the dining room but he was sure Quatre didn't really care about that.

His ears fluttered in a spectacularly cute manner as the heater in the living room started to actually do its job. He looked adorable, curled up in a pile of blankets, staving off the embrace of sleep as he actually started to warm up.

Six had just about finished everything up when he heard some shuffling from the couch.

“Get over here.”

Looking over, he had seen that Quatre had shed a few blankets, opening up his plush cocoon a little, patting the cushion next to him. “Come on I need you to preserve heat.”

Six wanted to think this was a roundabout way of saying he wanted to cuddle but he would take anything at this point.

The blankets were most certainly warm, Quatre’s body heat having seeped into the plush fabric. Six didn’t care much about the blankets though. He could swear that he felt the smallest brush of skin from where his borrowed shirt rode up on his hip- the thin fabric almost too little between them. Too thin for Six’s own good. 

Skin touching skin almost set him on fire, but he didn’t want to seem creepy or scare Quatre away. If he never brought it up he would be safe- right?

“Damn your hands are  _ freezing… _ ” Quatre grumbled, lacing their fingers together nonchalantly, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Uh-um-Sorry?!” 

Lavender ears flicked. “...It’s no big deal…”

Six tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest as Quatre leaned his head against his shoulder, eyes focused on the mindless footage of small kittens playing in boxes.

He found himself suddenly seized by the urge to pin Quatre to the couch and kiss every inch of skin- exposed or not. Run his freezing hands down his stomach and see how he would react-

No, no. He couldn’t do that. That would be  _ weird,  _ first of all, and second of all it could potentially result in a restraining order and while that was definitely worst case scenario Six was a stupid worrywart and any risk of that kind was not one he was willing to take. If he would even take it anyway. 

Hours passed, and Six’s hands were no longer cold- still woven between Quatres. Their positions has shifted, Quatre leaning back against his chest. Neither of them really bothered to get up and suffer through the freezing hallway to the kitchen or the bathroom. 

Six spoke up, feeling his stomach rumble. “...Do you want to eat and then go to bed?”

“...Sounds good to me.”

*****

“Get your fucking feet off of me.”

“My feet are not touching you.”

“Cut the shit Six they are fucking freezing and I don’t want them near my leg.”

Quatre heard some shuffling, and the cold objects against his leg disappeared.

He didn't want to be here. This was  _ not  _ the ideal situation.

Dating Six was absolutely a solid plan, he had greatly enjoyed living with him and basically having him tend to his every wish in the freezing apartment and the odd circumstances.

But now he was stuck sharing a bed with Six. Of all people. The one person in the world he would want to share a bed with forever-  _ CUT THAT SHIT OUT!!!!! NO! BAD BRAIN!!!! _

His ears flicked forward, lowering against his head. He was nowhere near tired. Six likely wasn’t either. 

This was a bad idea.

He was most definitely somewhat into it- it was romantic, his dick was absolutely paying attention as to where Six was in relation to him at any given moment- but all of this was just remarkably  _ awkward.  _

A good night kiss would be something he would have enjoyed, but Six was almost unbelievably tense at any given moment- like Quatre was some sort of animal that could rip his face off on a whim. And while that sort of respect rode the line between cute and hot, it also made it impossible for Quatre to be anywhere near certain that Six enjoyed  _ any _ of this. 

What if the feelings were unreturned?! That was easily the worst possible option here- Quatre didn’t want to be getting over a guy he would be living with for the near foreseeable future. 

Cold skin against his ankles made him grumble. “Put some socks on good god!”

“...I’ll just go to the couch.”

" _No!”_

Quatre sat up, practically throwing himself onto Six as he attempted to sit up.

“..I want you to be comfortable…”

“Don’t. Leave me.”

Six blinked. “I’ll just be in the other room-”

“Freezing your ass off!”

“It’s not that bad…”

Quatre huffed. He didn't know how to put this into words. He didn't want to sleep alone, and asking Six if he really loved him was probably like 7 steps ahead of what they were but also they were kinda forced to move way too fast but-

Why was he overthinking this? Why didn't he fucking  _ ask  _ like a normal person? Why didn't he just see how Six felt? Why didn't he just indulge in what he wanted when he had the chance and ability to do so?

“I don't want to sleep alone.”

That got Six's attention. “H-huh?!”

“I said I didn’t want to sleep alone.”

“Is this a-”

“Confession? Yes.”

Six peeked out from under the massive pile of blankets, ears drooped. “...Uh, ok.”

“Are you comfortable with this?”

He nodded weakly.

Quatre shifted, rolling back onto his side of the bed. He didn’t complain about how cold Six’s feet were this time around, as he wrapped his arms around Six’s chest, pulling him close like he would the pillows at home.

“...Good Night Six.”

“Night Quatre.”

“...Love you.”

“...Love you too…”

*****

The snow had melted and flooded down the sidewalks and the asphalt in frozen rivers, turning to ice on the untreated sidewalks.

Quatre got the call from his sister, her practically demanding that he pack up as soon as possible, despite the fact he didn’t bring much to begin with. Her concern was appreciated and reasonable, but he didn’t want to leave quite yet.

Or ever, truth be told.

Standing on the front steps to his condo, Quatre couldn’t help but keep sneaking glances at his now boyfriend.

The steam of each other's breath brushed against their lips and cheeks, easily visible in the cold air. Quatre’s ears lowered slightly as Six pushed a few stray hairs away from his face.

“So, looks like my sister will be here soon…”

“Yeah.”

Eyes were locked, frozen in place as their breaths came even and soft.

“Can I-“

Before Six could even finish his statement Quatre had slammed their mouths together, their noses bumping before their heads tilted, lips fitting together practically perfectly.

Pulling apart was hell, the moisture on their lips immediately making the skin feel like ancient concrete.

Quatre’s eyes widened, “I- I’m sorry I should have asked-“

“What?! Oh, no, it’s fine- well, I was ok with it so-“

“You want to do it again?”

“We’re on my porch.”

“So?”

Six looked at him and blinked, trying to find a way to respond-

Maybe words wouldn’t be the best option here. 

Maybe it would be best to indulge.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) Where you can come yell at me if you want!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
